Friendly Meetings
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When Lucy meets someone, and invites them to Fairy Tail and shows them hospitality.


_Note: This idea came to mind when I was doing homework. Nearly, all my good ideas come to me with school. La La Land lives eternal!_

 _Warning: This isn't cannon._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. If I did, I'm pretty sure I would write a Manga about these two characters meeting…_

 _Note: Not a shipping Fanfiction. I wanted to a story about the two, not involving Romance. I might do another one where Lucy and Macbeth are stuck with Mr. Cursey..._

* * *

Lucy hummed, writing down what could _possibly_ be the sequel to her book. After Mirajane and Cana's pressuring, she decided she'd _think_ about doing a second book after her big hit. Well, that didn't satisfy the two girls, but Lucy left it at that. Hoping that Cana and Mirajane wouldn't tell _everyone_ in Fiore that she was 'doing' a sequel.

Yeah, she _really_ was a doormat.

It had been three years after they had taken their _100 Year Quest_ , it got cut short because the team (meaning Natsu, Gray, and Erza) blew up five seaports, three towns, and one church building. The locals think that Natsu may have made a mountain a volcano.

Only Natsu…

The officials arrested them for a week, and then sent them back to Fairy Tail, ordering that if they did it again, they would be in jail for longer than a week. Also, they charged Fairy Tail, and all the bills made Makarov cry for a week.

Lucy sighed. Her dream _finally_ came true, going on a _100 Year Quest_ , only for it to last one year, and to have it be cut short? And, she still hadn't become an S Class Mage, yet. She'd just need a great partner.

The last time she was paired up with Droy.

She'd need a strong and awesome partner! Also, a _very_ friendly one too! Cana, was all those things, except that it all got ruined by Grimoire Heart. Thus, crushing the poor Celestial Wizard's dream.

Lucy heard the sound of the soft whistling that her tea kettle would make. She got up, walking over to the kitchen, a smile on her face, the taste of the citrus flavor that the Lady Gray tea provided me her almost drool. Yup. Dwelling on the past and a good cup of tea go perfectly well together!

Right?

Lucy returned to her chair, sitting back down. She took a sip of her tea, the warmth filling her body. She picked up her pencil, and continued writing out her characters along with her plot.

She nearly jumped as she heard the sudden loud boom of thunder, and the crack of lightning. Lucy peeked outside, groaning. "Great! Rain! I don't wanna walk in this to get to the Guild!" she whined, closing her blinds, not wanting to see the dreaded rain, while hoping that it would clear up.

Lucy sighed. "I feel bad for the people walking in the rain… they're going to catch a cold…" she muttered, resuming to writing.

Lucy frowned, hearing a knock on the door. She turned her head to her clock. It appeared to be 11:30 PM. She frowned. Who would be walking around town so late at night? There wasn't a big event going on, and nobody was selling anything special. Lucy ignored it, thinking that it was someone probably making a delivery.

The Celestial Wizard went back to writing out her plot for her sequel, until she heard a bang on her door. Lucy growled, a tick mark appearing on her forehead as she walked over to the door, swinging it open, ready to see what kind of jerk was at her door. "Alright, Natsu! If that is you, I am not letting you in!" she yelled, opening the door, scowling at whoever was in front of her.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

Standing before her, was Midnight, with a blood stain near his hip, and a black eye. His whole body was covered in bruises, and he had a small smile on his face as he saw who it was standing at the inside of the cozy home. The young man looked like to be drenched from all the rain, and he looked deathly pale. Lucy stared as he clutched his wound moaning in pain.

Lucy blinked. "Midnight?" she asked, still confused on why a member of Crime Sorciere would be here. Usually, Meredy would visit Juvia, and Jellal would visit Erza. But, Midnight, coming to her apartment?

Her eyes then drifted to his wound. "Ah! Oh, let me.. uh.. come in!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him in her apartment. Apparently, she was so focused on helping him, she forgot to ask why he was at _her_ apartment.

Lucy quickly handed him a towel, to make sure he didn't get water all over her floor. She gestured to her couch, meaning sit, but, Midnight, apparently, didn't understand the gesture. "Sit," she ordered, pointing to the couch, tapping her foot.

Midnight, obeyed, and sat on the couch, wincing in pain. He then looked at Lucy, he smiled. "I appreciate your kindness," he said, closing his eyes and leaning back.

Lucy, still astonished about what was happening. "No problem… would you like some tea?" she found herself asking. She had an ex criminal in her living room! Sitting on her couch, and she asked if he wanted any tea... What was she supposed to do?! What happened to him?

"No."

Lucy laughed nervously, she then looked at his side, that was still bleeding. "What happened to you?" She then bolted into her kitchen, to see if she could find any medical supplies. Lucy opened up all her kitchen cabinets, searching for anything, even a stupid tiny bandaid.

"A mission went wrong," Midnight stated blankly, groaning as his grip tightened on his hip. He didn't want to be here either. He thought that this was Sawyer's place, but apparently he was _way_ off because Sawyer lived all the way in Crocus.

He certainly did not want to be with the girl he almost sacrificed to be a clock. Midnight wouldn't blame her for holding a grudge against that.

Apparently, she didn't seem to care. Rather, she forced him to sit down, offering tea.

Not what _he_ expected.

Lucy walked over with a bandage in her hand. "Who attacked you?" she asked, handing him the bandage. More importantly, why was he at _her_ place? It didn't make any sense, unless if he was planning on turning her to a stupid clock again…

Midnight wrapped it around his waist, he then stopped, noticing that she was staring. He didn't say anything, he just smiled. Normally, he wouldn't answer that question, but, she offered… er… hospitality, so he'll be sure to be on his best behavior!

"Some wizards ambushed us."

"And you didn't fight them?"

"I was out of magic power."

Lucy blinked. "Wait, you take missions?" she asked, her voice loud, trying to get over what she had heard. "I didn't know Crime Sorciere took missions..."

Midnight looked down. "Crime Sorciere is no more. We got disbanded," he mumbled. "Everyone went their separate ways, joining different Guilds."

"What Guilds did they join?"

"How should I know? I don't keep tabs on them."

Lucy blinked, her expression filled with curiosity. "Have you joined a guild?"

"No."

Lucy's eyes widened. An idea coming to mind. She beamed. What an amazing idea! "You could join Fairy Tail!" she cheered happily, shoving her hand in his face, revealing her pink emblem. Yes, yes, yes!

Midnight frowned. He wouldn't mind joining Fairy Tail, but, he's not sure if he wants to join a Guild yet. Especially one that is noisy. "Meh," came the sluggish response as he closed his eyes, rolling his shoulders.

Lucy huffed, crossing her arms. "Come on! You'll love it!" She quickly got up, scrambling to see if she had any pictures of Team Natsu to show him that Fairy Tail was absolutely friendly.

She then looked at him, a wide grin on her face. "You're looking at Fairy Tail's most _powerful_ Celestial Wizard!"

Midnight blinked. "Aren't you Fairy Tail's _only_ Celestial Wizard?"

Lucy folded her arms. "Well, well yeah! But… I am strong!" she protested, going back to what she was doing, scowling at the smart mouth of a mage.

Midnight smiled. "Right…"

Lucy laughed. "I don't think I could beat Erza…." she said trailing off, catching Midnight's attention.

"I think I could."

"Oh, you don't strike me as one to brag."

Midnight shrugged. "I'm not perfect."

Lucy chuckled at that. She then looked at him and smiled. "You're not so bad after all. You're just a big softie!"

Midnight choked, his eyes wide not expecting that. "Softie?" he echoed. No one had the guts to call _him_ a softie. "I am many things, but I am not a _sofite."_

Lucy hummed. "I'm pretty sure you are…"

Midnight, desperately trying to change the topic asked, "Lucy Heartfillia, right?"

She nodded, smiling away. "Yup!"

He smiled back. Silence filled the room, for what felt like forever. His eyes then drifted over to the small doll on the coffee table. He looked down. "Michelle…" he mumbled under his breath, catching Lucy's attention.

"Yup!"

Midnight smiled, staring at the doll. "Is she upset that I stomped on her?"

Lucy laughed. "I don't know, I haven't talked to her ever since that whole clock incident,"

she answered. She then frowned, noticing that he was staring at the doll. She chuckled nervously. "Do you still go by Brain II, or Midnight?"

"Macbeth."

Lucy's eyes popped out of her head. "Which one's your real name?"

"I'll tell you later…"

Lucy crossed her arms with a huff. "You didn't answer my question earlier."

"What question?"

"Why were you taking a mission?"

"Richard took me on one. That's all you need to know."

Lucy groaned, slumping her shoulders as she glared at the dark haired mage. This guy was so secretive! He was almost as bad as Jellal! She then smirked, inching toward him, causing him to frown. "So, you sure you don't wanna join Fairy Tail?"

* * *

Guild Hall, Fairy Tail

Lucy skipped into the Guild, a wide smile on her face. "Everyone!" she called out, her smile still wide. Sadly, no one seemed to pay attention to her, because they were all too busy, eating, drinking, reading, and doing whatever.

Lucy sighed. "You can just come in," she mumbled, tapping her foot as she folded her arms.

"Alright."

Everyone stopped at the sound of that voice, Natsu and Gray even stopped fighting, their eyes popping out of their heads. They all turned around to see, Midnight, standing at the entrance of the Guild Hall. A bandage around his waist, and a bruise on his eye.

"No way…" Natsu muttered, his eyes wide as he stared at the man standing at the entrance.

"Everyone, this is Midnight! And, he would like to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

Midnight smiled. "You can call me Macbeth, Fairy Tail."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
